


Happy Holigays

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl is competitive and wants to win the Winter Crown. Toni just happens to be better at helping people. A short Choni one-shot about holidays ft Choni.





	Happy Holigays

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Choni, I hope you all like it.

Cheryl Blossom had a competitive streak bigger than the town of Riverdale and Greendale combined. She hated losing, hated feeling like she was in any place other than first. She was a Blossom which just on principle meant superiority. However, there was something that meant more to Cheryl than all of the Blossom family maple syrup. No, the thing that meant the most to Cheryl was winning Riverdale's Winter Crown. 

The crown was usually given out to the citizens or citizen that did the most to help out people during the holiday. Normally Cheryl's rivals were the Coopers. But Cheryl had managed to defeat Betty the last four years so that wasn't much of a challenge. No, the new challenger to her Winter Crown was Toni fucking Topaz. 

It wasn't even like Toni cared about the crown, she was just being genuinely nice. Cheryl couldn't quite understand why Southside Scum would even care about doing nice things for the Northside. Jughead had been painting Toni as an angel in every piece he published, hell even Kevin had gotten in on documenting Toni's good deeds.

For the first time in four years, Cheryl felt the Winter Crown slipping out of her hands. There was no way in hell she wanted to let somebody else win. This was her thing, the one thing her mother couldn't take away from her, and she wasn't about to let Toni take it away from her either. 

Toni had already beaten her to the soup kitchen and had been serving for over an hour before Cheryl got there. Cheryl had stamped her foot and stewed by the beef stew. She wasn't sure how Toni had gotten the jump on Cheryl's schedule but wherever Cheryl was going to be the serpent girl showed up first.

Wrapping toys for the needy children at the mall, Toni had been there already wrapping gifts and smiling. Cheryl had even seen Toni take the last couple bills out of her worn wallet and give it to a little boy who was shivering and wanting hot chocolate. 

Toni had even shown up to help decorate the community park. Cheryl had of course given her the stink eye as she wrapped Christmas lights around trees. Toni had been given the honor of decorating the gazebo with wreaths and lights. That was normally Cheryl's task, but Toni had somehow been honored with it.

Surely it had to be some act of forced community service, Toni was being forced to do this because of her gang affiliation. The Blossom heir was sure of it. But Toni stayed even after the news reporters went away, she stayed and wrapped toys until the task was done. 

Cheryl's frustrations finally came to a head when she had gathered her River Vixens to go caroling down the streets of Riverdale. Much to her chagrin Toni and a bunch of her Serpent pals were standing outside of the Cooper's home, singing Christmas carols. They were even dressed festively, Sweetpea was wearing a Santa hat, and Toni was wearing elf ears. 

"Hey, you know Cheryl maybe we should just go back, we can carol here later when they're done," Josie suggested, as Cheryl's right-hand woman she was trying to convince her chill out and not cause a scene. 

“I’ve been caroling in this neighborhood for years, and if you think I’m going to let some two-bit amateur and their friends take over my turf, they’ve got another thing coming." Cheryl snapped in agitation, her eyebrow knitting together in anger. 

She could just feel Toni's soft laughter as it carried on the breeze. It didn't matter, Cheryl was a winner, not a loser and she wasn't about to start not. Cheryl was intent on proving once and for all that the Winter Crown was her's for the taking. If she had to out-nice Toni 'somehow a literal angel' Topaz then so be it. 

"What in the Nightmare on Elm Street is going on here?" Cheryl demanded as she marched over to the Serpents, interrupting their singing. 

Toni actually looked confused, while Jughead and Sweetpea looked annoyed by Cheryl's interruption. Toni tilted her head to the side, regarding Cheryl as she tried to figure out what the redhaired vixen was talking about.

"Don't look innocent Cha Cha, I know what you're doing!" Cheryl said jabbing her pointer finger right into Toni's shoulders.

Toni's eyes darkened and she shoved Cheryl hard, causing the taller girl to stumble back into Josie's arms. The rest of the River Vixens helped steady Cheryl. 

"Look, Blossom, I don't know what the hell you're on about but don't ever poke me like that again," Toni warned, she was a nice person but she had her limits. 

Cheryl growled but didn't move forward, not that she was going to admit to being afraid of the shorter girl. Cheryl would rather die than admit that she was a little nervous. 

"You are trying to steal the Winter Crown, it's mine!" Cheryl folded her arms over her chest. 

A look of understanding seemed to dawn on Toni's face. "I don't want the crown Cheryl, I don't care about it. If you want it so badly, it's yours. Now can I finish singing songs with my friend or are you going to bitch at me some more?" Toni asked, clearly done with having to deal with Cheryl's childish tantrums. 

"Excuse me?" Cheryl was genuinely confused as to why somebody wouldn't want the Winter Crown, it had prestige, it also meant a two-hundred dollar gift card to pops, and having your name in the paper with all of your good deeds. It was good press for sure and would look good on a college resume. "Caroling is my thing with the river vixens."

Toni rolled her eyes and walked off down the street, she was angry and she didn't want to be around Cheryl anymore. She was trying to calm her temper down before she went off on the girl. It was the holidays and whatever fucked up thing was going on with the fiery redhead, Toni was just trying to let it go. 

That didn't seem to be working though because Cheryl was in a deadass power walk right behind her. Toni tried to ignore her and made it to the middle of town, and the park before she turned around to face Cheryl who was still following behind her. 

"Cheryl, leave me alone, I am not in the mood," Toni warned, her own anger bubbling under the surface. It felt like Cheryl was out to get her and aside from being born on the wrong side of the tracks, Toni didn't know why.

Cheryl had followed behind her simply to get the last word and because nobody turned their back on her. "No, not until you admit you're just going around doing nice things to win the Winter Crown," Cheryl demanded.

Toni groaned and shook her head. "I don't even want that stupid thing. I am just doing nice stuff for people because it's called being a good person, you should try it." The gang-member leaned against the gazebo archway in the park, looking anywhere other than Cheryl.

The redhead looked as if she had been slapped, her mouth opened and then shut. For once Cheryl was actually stunned into silence, the other girl's fight had caught her off guard. 

"The Winter Crown is yours, I don't want it. I just want to go to college Cheryl some of us don't have fancy last names to get us into the best schools. Doing community service like Toys for Tots, and helping out at the mall with the North Pole pictures thing gets me community service hours. I can give back to my community." Toni took pride in Riverdale even if most of the North Side residents looked down on her. 

Guilt flashed over Cheryl's face as she realized she had misjudged Toni. Maybe the pink-haired gang member wasn't actually South Side scum after all. "That's actually nice of you." 

"Yes I know, how shocking that a Serpent is capable of being a decent person. It's so surprising." Toni deadpanned, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "Look Cheryl I'm not out to get you or whatever you think I'm doing. I just want to have a happy holiday season."

Cheryl seemed to finally grasp that and then sighed. "I am sorry for being a bitch to you, I get competitive." 

"I hadn't noticed."

Cheryl glared at the girl's interruption. "Stop being sarcastic Topaz, I'm trying to apologize." 

"You apologizing, it really is a Christmas miracle." Toni fired back with a hint of a smirk. 

"Shut up Topaz," Cheryl grumbled, flipping her off. 

Toni actually laughed, the noise sounding like music to Cheryl's ears. The thought, of course, made the River Vixen blush, there was no way she thought that Toni Topaz was cute, even if the girl did have a laugh that sounded like an angel's.

"Can we put aside whatever issue we have with each other until after the holiday season?" Toni asked she was tired of fighting. This was the first holiday season that she actually had enough money to get her closest friends something and she didn't want to spend it fighting with Cheryl. 

"I suppose so." Cheryl sighed and then glanced above Toni's head to see mistletoe hanging. 

Toni followed her gaze. "Oh shit, I forgot I put that there."

"Seriously, you stalked all the way to the park and stood under the one part that had mistletoe?" Cheryl asked in disbelief. 

Toni shrugged her shoulders. "I was a bit distracted by a girl glaring at me the whole time during my shift," Toni muttered, Cheryl had shown up to every community service event that Toni had been at. 

"You stole my job, normally I decorate the park gazebo. Traditions are very important to me if you weren't aware. I clearly know that you hang the mistletoe in the middle of it, not at the front of it." Cheryl scoffed, shaking her head in contempt. 

Toni smirked a little bit. "Well if you follow traditions to the letter, are you going to kiss me, Blossom?" 

Cheryl made a faux gagging noise. "I think I'd rather drink egg nog that was left out all day." 

"You are so overdramatic." Toni was smiling though, not really offended by it. 

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you with your own knife." Cheryl warned, before grabbing Toni by her jacket lapels and pulling her into a heated kiss. 

The kiss lasted long enough for Toni to feel quite breathless as Cheryl pulled away. "Damn it really is a merry Christmas after all." 

Cheryl let out a frustrated groan and let her head fall back as she stared skyward. "You ruined it." But there was a hint of a smile on her face. Perhaps Toni wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
